His First
by Jacinabox
Summary: He can never really forget.


His First

Author's Note: Heyy readers! Jackie here to give you my first ever SWAC fic. It's probably different from most SWAC fics, so keep an open mind. Dedicated to Din, or Gera as her youtube friends call her. Happy birthday dear! Let's see what happens to this fic. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Paramore, just the character Katie.

* * *

_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless. - Paramore, Caught Myself_

"Why can't you two just admit you like each other and get it over with?" Tawni yells in frustration. Chad looked at her, stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell sonny you like her?" She repeats, shaking him by his shoulders. He could only stare at her until saying, "That's it, I'm calling security." He turned to grab his megaphone from his desk, but the blonde actress beat him to it, she grabbed it and threw it across the set. It crashed into the mailman's cart and broke into little pieces. "Hey! That was new!"

Tawni raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. He made her release his shoulders, rubbing them, he wondered how a girl so. . . Tawni, could be so damn strong.

A few minutes passed, she started tapping her foot impatiently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about blondie." He said.

She sighed, exasperated. "This is just like Katie, all over again." She mumbled as she left the Mackenzie Falls set. She saw a glimpse of Chad's face -usually so high and mighty- and she knew he heard.

_Poor Chad._

_

* * *

_

'It was just like it.' Chad thinks. '_Just like Katie_.

* * *

_I should have never thought of you, keep pushing and pulling me down to you. Now I don't know what I want._

* * *

Whenever he goes on a date, he looks for a mess of black hair, hazel brown eyes, an imperfect grin and the scent of apples. And even though he tried not to, he can't help but compare. Her laugh is not as happy, she's not as witty enough, her eyes aren't as light, her walk isn't as lithe.

He looked through his drawer, looking for the picture he kept in the very bottom. He took it out and stared at it.

He could still remember how he got lost in her eyes, her beautiful hazel brown eyes. He sighed in relief.

He was always afraid of losing her in his memories. Every morning he woke up, she would be a little less clear. It terrified him that one day, he'll wake up not remembering why he loved her and he would just know that he did.

He keeps telling himself she'll come back, because that's the only thing he could do so he won't regret all the chances he missed.

* * *

They had been friends before. Before Sonny came, about three years before that, they were. Their shows weren't enemies, everything was just fine.

Katie was a budding actress who auditioned for a repeating role in Mackenzie Falls. She and Chad started dating, but the director of Mackenzie Falls, fearing that the couple will lower the show's ratings, matched Katie up with Mackenzie's younger brother. Tabloids found out, and that was the end of Chad and Katie's relationship. She went off to some other foreign land after that .

"_I'm so sorry Chad." She said._

"_S'not your fault." He whispered, his eyes shiny with tears he won't let fall._

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

_His answer was barely audible. "I don't know."_

Two weeks after Katie left, Tween Weekly featured her and a french dude on the cover. "France's New IT Couple!" It said in big bold letters. No doubt that Chad saw that because after that magazine was released, Chad never bothered to talk to anyone from So Random!, or any other show. He became self-absorbed, only because he wanted to protect himself.

_No one can hurt him anymore.

* * *

_

He thought it was a joke. Until she started speaking that is.

"Chaddy." She says fondly, as if she hasn't been gone for so long. As if they were still, well, them.

"You're back."

She rushes over to him then, putting her arms around him. He froze, but after a while, she can feel his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

_She still smells like apples._

"It's going to be okay." He whispers into her ear.

And for once, he actually believes it.

_Everything will be okay.

* * *

But I know in my heart it's not you.

* * *

_

Author's note: So, do you love it? :D Tell me what you think!


End file.
